A Maldição do Amor
by Clrice Dumbledore
Summary: O que -ou quem- levou Sophia Warren a se matar? E qual o motivo da loucura de Sally Warren ? E o Amor será uma benção


**Capítulo 1 – O Livro das Sombras**

i p Agora no final da gravidez fica mais difícil exercer as atividades que me entretêm. A horta e o jardim estão entregue aos elfos-domésticos, tudo o que me resta é ficar recostada na marquesa francesa que mamãe ganhou de Vossa Majestade a desenhar e a escrever. br 

p A casa já não é mais a mesma. A propriedade nunca mais viu os banquetes que havia na época de meus pais e antes destes. Somente eu e os elfos... Os criados foram embora, mas eu não os desejava aqui mesmo! br 

p _Não decidi escrever por saudades ou arrependimentos, e sim porque só agora, com a aproximação do nascimento de minha filha, eu me sinto forte o bastante para declarar o que houve. br _

p _Conheci Zlatos com quinze anos, o que quer dizer que dois anos se passaram desde aquela noite. Papai e mamãe deram um banquete, mas um sem nada a comemorar, apenas um festejo à nossa riqueza. Convidaram todos os nobres, trouxas e bruxos, mas apenas nós sabíamos quem era quem. Dentre eles estavam Kostos e Dosia, rei e rainha ciganos autoproclamados, que iriam se fixar ao Norte da Prússia com sua corte. Mas na passagem por nossas terras foram convidados por papai a acamparem. Os trouxas não gostam dos ciganos por crendices tolas, dizem que são ladrões, roubam criancinhas e tudo o mais que sua imaginação possa criar. Nós, bruxos, não gostamos dos ciganos porque, apesar deles serem um dos primeiros povos mágicos, eles utilizam a magia anciã e sagrada que corre em suas veias para fins não muito louváveis. Hoje, com mais calma e paciência, adquirida com a gravidez, eu admito que não são todos assim. br _

p _Zlatos, era um dos príncipes, tinha uns trinta anos. Como era belo! Eu deveria ter estranhado já que os gypsies se casam tão cedo, mas estava cega com a sua beleza. br _

p _Me apaixonei por ele. Ele, porém, não queria o meu amor, apenas a minha juventude e magia. Sim, eu a tenho, mas não a magia que Hogwarts exige, e sim a velha e poderosa magia dos antigos, e isso ele notou. Como era astuto e inteligente! Me envolveu em seus braços... E em poucos meses estávamos casados. Seus pais seguiram viagem, e nós ficamos. br _

p _Com a influência de Zlatos, a propriedade foi definhando. Isso, junto ao desgosto pelo meu casamento, fez com que meu pai definhasse também. Morreu em menos de cinco meses depois do casamento br ._

p _Com a morte de papai, mamãe ficou só, eu só tinha olhos e atenção para meu marido. Zlatos tratava mamãe muito mal, e eu não via isso. Meses depois da morte de papai ela se matou, por desgosto, vergonha de me ver naquele estado. Não sei se ela se matou para me amaldiçoar com o sentimento de culpa ou para que seu espírito se libertasse e assim libertasse o meu... Mesmo assim eu sou a única culpada e não vi. Só agora percebo que matei meus pais br ._

p _Mas ele não parou por aí. Tinha diversas amantes e eu não concebia o filho que eu tanto desejava. Há alguns meses ele foi longe demais: me entregou a Igreja. Disse que tinha sido enganado pela bruxa - poucos sabiam que era cigano. E ainda entregou o nome de vários bruxos que coabitavam na sociedade trouxa, de um modo que todos pensavam que tinha sido eu. Fui condenada à fogueira. Mas quando estava lá, as chamas apenas lambiam as minhas pernas como se uma brisa morna estivesse passando. E choveu torrencialmente durante dois dias. br _

p _Tentaram me afogar, mas também não conseguiram.. br ._

p _Eu estava cansada e humilhada quando fui levada à forca. Decidi que quem daria um fim a minha vida seria eu e não eles. Pulei do banquinho em que estava, mas a corda se arrebentou e cai em pé diante de todos. Uma voz sussurrou ao meu ouvido br :_

p _-A tua vida e a da criança que carregas não te pertencem, não cabe a ti esta decisão br !_

p _A multidão fugiu, menos um monge que estava assistindo às minhas tentativas de execução. Ele soltou as minhas cordas, as enrolou e me entregou. br _

p _- Volte para sua casa, criança. Eles vão torná-la apenas mais uma crendice e te esquecerão. Volte e limpe a sujeira que deixaste naquele local sagrado que é o teu lar. br _

p _E foi o que fiz. Expulsei a todos, menos os elfos-domésticos. Zlatos foi atrás dos pais... Eu sei que não voltar br ._

p _No momento da raiva eu chamei o nome dos antigos e de meus antepassados, e com a força do ódio e da humilhação eu conjurei um feitiço protegendo todo o meu lar e aqueles que nele habitam, incluindo todas as terras desde os limites da cidade até o rio, da antiga estrada até o bosque que vai além do chiqueiro. E com isso também me amaldiçoei por ter amado. Jurei que nenhuma de meus herdeiros sofrerão por amar. Apenas farão os outros sofrerem. br _

p b _E essa é a herança que deixo para vocês, meus filhos: a propriedade, o Jardim das Fadas; este livro, que protegerá e aconselhará vocês, e a minha maldição /b br ._ _  
SimoneWarren br _ _Fairy Garden br _ _3 de março de 1640 /i br br br _   
  
center ----------------------------------- /center _ br _ Notas da autora:_ br _ Gypsies significa cigano_ br _


End file.
